Jeu dangereux
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi] Vous savez ce qu'on dit : il faut tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche...


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : yaoi, oneshot, FLUFF, Sexy et… ?**

**Rating : T/M, 'tention c'est chaud même si soft.**

**Pour qui ? Pour toi tit hamster, à cause de la phrase que tu as écrite pour ma fic ¤ je veux te revoir ¤ mais j'en ai fait un truc tu t'imagines même pas XDDD ! ¤ câlins ¤ **

**Résumé : Il faut tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de…**

**Micis** **? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! **

* * *

**Jeu dangereux**

**¤**

**Maison commune de Quatre, Trowa, Duo, Heero et Wu Fei, 18 juin AC 200, 19h30**

¤

Etre assis au bord de son lit, en uniforme beige et chaussettes assorties…

_Il sort de la douche, ses cheveux courts et fous, son corps divinement, diaboliquement musclé, encore mouillés. Une serviette blanche ceint ses reins._

¤

- Je ne pense pas…

- Ne pense pas.

¤

avec lui qui me regarde

_Ses yeux transpercent, chauffent à blanc alors que le regard est teinté, teinté de moi… il avance et ses cuisses fermes remontent un peu la serviette._

¤

- Mais…

- …

¤

comme ça…

_Comme si j'étais le quatre-heures. Voire le cinq. Le six, je ne compte plus, il est devant moi. _

_Je sais que je dois sortir de là, d'ailleurs je me lève. Mais je peux pas… je peux pas bouger._

¤

- Euh… hm…

- Hm…

¤

Le sentir me frôler de son souffle à la menthe,

_Il chuchote tout ce qu'il me dit et moi j'essaie de ne pas perdre le fil à mesure qu'il me déshabille. _

_Ses mains sont sur moi et je m'enivre de son dentifrice._

¤

- C'était…

- Hm-hm.

¤

me toucher,

_Sa bouche humide glisse sur ma peau qui se dévoile, mon uniforme n'a pas résisté à ses arguments, il a rendu les armes et gît à terre, au pied du lit._

¤

- C'était… enfin j'étais pas sérieux, hein ?

¤

m'amadouer,

_Il revient à mes lèvres…_

¤

- Tu tourneras sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler. Je vais t'apprendre comment faire.

- Hmph…

¤

… _et sa langue s'y engouffre insidieusement, sournoisement, sensuellement. A peine une respiration et il m'embrasse encore, encore, encore._

_Ses mains sont dans mes cheveux et il me dévore encore, sa faim de moi est déroutante. Et moi j'essaie de parler plus fort que mes battements de cœur._

¤

- Arrête…

- Ok.

¤

me manger de ses lèvres,

_Ses lèvres noient mes soupirs et mes réticences entre les siennes avant d'aller vers ma gorge pour lécher ma pomme d'Adam._

_Puis elles glissent sur ma clavicule, suçotent mes mamelons, glissent entre mes pectoraux, caressent mon estomac qui gargouille. Je suis nerveux._

_Je suis à bout de souffle._

¤

- Menteur… t'arrêtes pas !

- Ryoukai.

- Non ! Nooon pas dans ce sens… Nnnnn…

¤

m'attiser de sa langue,

_Il plonge la langue dans mon nombril, son visage est sur mon bas ventre et j'écarte les cuisses. _

_Ses mains sont sur mes fesses et il me regarde par en dessous avec un sourire en coin. Il fait exactement ce que je lui dis malgré moi. _

_Il ne « s'arrête pas ». _

¤

- Heero…

¤

m'enfoncer dans le matelas,

_Il profite de ma jouissance pour m'allonger sur le lit. Et pour s'allonger sur moi._

_Je le sens dur sous la serviette qui le quitte à mesure que nos corps se frottent._

_Je sens sa chaleur sur ma peau moite, sa respiration contre mon cou et ses doigts fourrager dans mes cheveux, cassant l'élastique pour les lâcher._

_Mes mains se posent sur ses épaules mais même elles ne croient pas une seule seconde qu'elles vont le repousser. Il me prépare. Je l'attends._

¤

- Tu as perdu, Duo. Et tu te rappelles ce que tu as dit, ce matin, hein ?

- …

- Ce que tu as dit à Quatre dans la cuisine ? Devant Chang et Trowa ?

¤

plus fort dans le matelas et je resserre mes cuisses comme je peux,

_je_ _ne suis pas petit rat même si on danse entre les draps humides, même si notre tango faire tanguer le lit._

_Même si je viens à sa rencontre. Sa respiration s'entrecoupe, mais il parle encore, à mon corps, à ma tête, à mon oreille. Quel bavard quand il veut._

¤

- Tu as dit : « Jamais il le fera, ça fait cinq ans que ça dure ». « Il baisse tout le temps son froc le héros, 'me fait pitié le… pauvre ».

- …

¤

Plus fort dans le matelas et il m'enfonce un peu plus dedans

_Cuisses contre cuisses, ventre contre ventre, torse contre torse…_

_Et je me rappelle parfaitement de ce que j'ai dit ce matin. Parfaitement. Mais je ne dirais rien, je suis à bout de souffle. _

¤

- Et Quatre qui te dit qu'un jour j'y arriverais.

- …

- Et toi qui réponds : « Il le fait, le soir même je l'attends sur son pieu et je deviens son objet sexuel. Quoi, moine ? Trop cruel et on sait jamais ». Et je l'ai fait, Duo.

¤

Plus fort dans le matelas et je me frotte contre son ventre.

_Il vient lentement, puissamment, en douceur, en chaleur, en force. Et j'halète alors qu'il chuchote sa victoire._

_Il ne voit pas que j'ai les yeux ouverts alors qu'il me redresse, pour mieux me prendre, pour que je m'asseye sur lui. Oui il l'avait fait._

¤

- J'ai dit à Réléna qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec moi.

¤

Plus fort dans le matelas et je lui mords l'épaule.

_Son cœur bat très, très vite._

¤

- Je lui ai dit que j'étais gay… Mais tu le sais, je lui ai dit devant toi ? Cette après-midi ? Si tu avais vu ta tête.

- …

- Duo Maxwell perdre la face ? Non.… alors pour ne pas avoir l'air con tu es monté ici, mais pour me convaincre… mais non, Duo, je veux pas être convaincu.

- …

¤

Plus fort.

Plus fort.

_Et mes mains sur ses fesses._

_Mes dents encore sur son épaule._

_Rira bien…_

¤

- Je veux du service après-vente, Duo. Y avait pas de date sur ton pari alors c'est une garantie longue durée.

- …

¤

Plus vite.

Plus vite.

_Et nos hanches qui s'affolent_. _Et je me mords les lèvres. J'ai envie de rire et même plus._

¤

- Je veux… plus si… affinités.

¤

Plus loin.

Plus loin.

_Mon corps se contracte. Et j'étouffe mon cri contre sa bouche. Il vient entre mes reins et nous retombons sur le matelas. _

_Il se sert de sa serviette à terre pour nous débarbouiller et il s'acquitte de sa tâche avec un sérieux qui fait sourire, qui montre sa nervosité._

_Quand on ne sait plus quoi faire quand on est plus dans le feu de l'action. Puis il se rallonge sur moi._

_Nos corps s'apaisent et l'humour s'échappe doucement de ses mots, pour laisser entrevoir…_

¤

- Je veux te revoir.

- …

¤

Ben tiens, je veux que tu veux ! Et puis quoi encore ? Il aurait pas voulu que je lui aurais donné envie…

Je souris sans répondre, mais je lui caresse les cheveux.

Il m'embrasse dans le cou.

¤

- Dis que tu veux me revoir…

¤

Il continue à m'embrasser dans le cou tendrement, sensuellement.

Il me mordille l'oreille

Ça me fait sourire.

En fait j'ai un sourire gourmand de conspirateur.

¤

Si j'avais su plus tôt qu'il fallait une bonne motivation à Heero pour faire les choses, il y a bien longtemps que j'aurais lancé ce pari. On en avait parlé avec Quatre.

Ça fait deux ans que j'en pince pour Heero et je dis rien et ne tente rien parce que voilà quoi, d'habitude je nous repère entre nous.

Quoique je n'avais pas repéré Quatre. Et c'est lui qui m'a dit de lancer un faux pari osé pour voir ce que Heero ferait.

Moi le « pauvre Duo victime de ma connerie ». Heero qui croit qu'il m'a piégé !

J'ai bien pris mon pied dans l'histoire ! Et en plus il me plaît alors que de mande le peuple ?

Mais quand même il y avait été fort. Je suis un gros hypocrite, mais j'ai un cœur. Un « Réléna, je suis gay, tu n'as aucune chance avec moi », c'était super drôle mais pas cool.

¤

- Ben ouais je veux te revoir, si ça avait été qu'un pari j'aurais pas couché avec toi et tu le sais. Je risque pas de foutre en l'air cinq ans d'amitié pour une histoire de cul. Toi non plus d'ailleurs.

- Hn.

¤

Il me serre un peu plus dans ses bras. J'avais le Hee-loup au début, là j'ai le hee-nounours. C'est une facette de lui que je nconnaissais pas… Hmm…

¤

- 'toutes façons j'ai pas le choix, on vit au même endroit.

¤

Il rit doucement et son corps du coup est moins tendu. Sûr de lui quand il faut, attentif quand il se doit.

¤

- N'empêche… . Je pensais vraiment pas que tu le ferais ! Tu aurais pu ménager la pauvre Réléna, quand même.

¤

Je pensais que j'allais l'enrager, au lieu de ça il éclate de rire, se dégage de mon cou et me regarde dans les yeux.

Il a un beau rire le Heero.

¤

- Tu sais, Duo… cela fait quatre ans que « la pauvre Réléna » sait. A vrai dire elle a eu du mal à garder son sérieux quand je l'ai faîte venir pour la « confrontation ».

- …

- Quatre aussi a eu du mal à garder son sérieux quand je lui ai demandé de lancer le sujet en espérant que tu dises quelque chose.

¤

Le traître !

Le salaud !

Il m'a jamais dit que Heero…

Il aurait pu nous éviter ça !

Quoique… non, pas ça… mais il aurait pu me le dire quand même ! Oh je le vois bien en train de me répondre : « ça n'aurait pas été drôle sinon ».

Je pensais avoir eu Heero et lui pense m'avoir eu… mais c'est Quatre qui doit se marrer, là !

Oh le petit…

¤

- Duo ? T'es fâché ?

¤

J'embrasse doucement celui qui a le regard un peu inquiet quand même et je lui chuchote que je le prends à l'essai et il aime le ton de ma voix parce qu'il me fait des choses tendres.

Et je tourne ma langue sept fois dans sa bouche, héhé, après tout c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, non ? Pas vraiment ? Hm, l'a pas l'air d'y voir un inconvénient.

Du coup il redevient loup, loup, et j'y suis, j'y suis…

Par contre quand je dirais à Hee-loup qu'il s'est fait avoir… petit chaperon Quatre ne perdra rien pour attendre.

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

Vala, vala !

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu cette fic !

Opération séduction ? Bientôt, d'ici une semaine je pense, stay tuned !

A peluche et mici encore de vos petits mots,

Mithy ¤scribouilleuse¤

1x2 powa (de temps en temps XDDDDD)


End file.
